In a network service which provides a plurality of contents, accesses are concentrated on hot contents. In a system used for the network service, content servers of one data center store contents, which are provided by a plurality of companies and individuals, together.
For this reason, the system is required to attain smooth load balancing of the data center which can avoid access concentration on the contents and robust security performance between contents in correspondence with the load balancing.